Official:Bans
A ban is a block placed on an account to prevent it from being logged into, typically as a result of violations to the Terms of Service but may be used for other reasons to prevent access to an account. Bans are permanent unless removed by an Ocean Master. Your account has been suspended. *'What does this mean?' A suspension is a warning that something you have done in the game is not acceptable, but not to a degree that warrants a full ban. Continuing that action will cause further suspensions or potentially a permanent ban from the game. *'How long is my suspension?' The length of your suspension is listed on your game window in the form of "You must wait X days before you may re-enter the game". Times are listed in hours or days and are rounded down. Suspensions end at 12:01am Pirate Time (PST) on the day when they are set to end. *'Why was I suspended?' Before returning from your suspension you must agree to a statement, this statement is listed in quotes and will tell you what you did wrong. *'How can I play again?' Once the suspension time is up the dialog box will turn white and accept text. Type the statement indicated (making sure it is exact!) and push the "accept" button and you will be able to return to the game and play. Do not log into another account until the suspension on this account has run out. *'How long do suspensions usually last?' Typically anywhere from 0 days (you can log in immediately) to 7 days long. Logon Failed: You have been banned from our games. *'What does this mean? ' A ban means that you have been blocked permanently from the game and won't be able to log in. *'Why was I banned?' After the message indicating that you have been banned there will be a note from an Oceanmaster indicating why your account was banned. See the Ban Reasons section below for additional information. *'How long is a ban?' Bans are permanent, they do not expire. *'How can I play again?' If your account was compromised, if the ban note indicates you should contact us or if you believe your account was banned in error, please send a message to "Banned Accounts" using the support form. If your account was banned for a TOS violation, DO NOT log into the game, this is called "Ban Evasion" and may reduce your chances of successfully appealing a ban on your account. This computer has been tainted. *'What does this mean?' A taint means that an account that was accessed from your computer has been banned. A taint prevents you from creating new accounts from your computer but does not affect any other active accounts that you are currently using. *'How long is a taint?' Taints are permanent, they do not expire. *'How can I create a new account?' If you know what account(s) were previously banned and they belong to you, please see above. If you believe your computer has been incorrectly tainted, please send a petition so the onduty Ocean Master can help you review the situation. If you are unable to log into the game to petition, then use the support form making sure you include: ** A list of all accounts that have been accessed from your computer. ** The name of the account you are trying to log into when you get the taint message. Ban Reasons The following gives more information about ban reasons. * Account Theft: You were either directly responsible for or very closely related to someone who was responsible for stealing an account. * Ban Evasion: means that we found evidence that you were previously banned on another account. Sometimes that account will be specified in the ban reason. * Billing: There is a billing problem of some sort which we may need to resolve with you before you can access your account. Please contact our Billing Support through the support form if indicated by the ban message. * Botting: is the use of a third party program to play the game or perform some sort of automated task. The use of such programs is strictly prohibited. (Example: Using an automated program to bilge) * Cheating: This includes cheating or misrepresenting your skill at a wagered game, advertising a website with cheats or exploiting a bug for your own profit. * Compromised: This means that we believe someone has stolen your account and you should contact us through the support form to verify ownership of the account so we can return it to you. We are only able to verify ownership if there has been a purchase made on this account. * Hacking: is the modification of game files or the use of any sort of software or hardware to gain an advantage in the game. * Language: Using vulgar, obscene, or offensive language, including racial, sexual, or religious slurs. Misspelling or mis-spacing words to get around the filter will be treated as swearing. * Scamming: is when someone tries to trick another person into giving away their pieces of eight, doubloons, items or account information. * Speedhacking: is a specific type of hacking, this is the use of software or hardware aids to increase the speed of play on any puzzle to gain an advantage. * Theft is when something is taken from another pirate without their permission. Most thefts are the result of pieces of eight or items being taken from a ship, house, stall or shoppe. How to appeal a ban? The only way to appeal a ban is if the owner of the banned account requests a review of their case using the Support Form. A petition or complaint will not help in a banning case, nor will getting friends of the player to plead on his or her behalf. It is not appropriate to post in the forum discussing bans. Category:Official Documentation